Bloodthisty Trust
by ArchangelicSlayer
Summary: Jasper is babysitting Bella, but he doesn't think he can be trusted. Suddenly he is tested by not only his thirst, but his brotherly instincts to save Bella's life. But what has she been hiding? Can they get out of this alive?


_**DISCLAIMER**_ No matter what parallel universe I go to live in, I will never own Twilight! DX

_**SUMMARY**_: Jasper is babysitting Bella for Edward a few weeks after New Moon. He doesn't think he can be trusted, so he tries to sneak off, but suddenly he is tested by not only his thirst, but his brotherly instincts as he fights to save Bella's life. But what has she been hiding?

_**A/N**_ I will try to do Jaspers pov the whole way through the story, but I may switch to 2nd person or another character if I think it will tell the story better. I want to see if I can stick to one character for a whole story! WHOO

_**CHAPTER One Jaspers Point of View**_

"Are you sure? After what happened? How do you know she will even stay in the same house with me?"

I asked Edward. His feelings were of pure trust and reassurance.

"I asked her. She said there was no way you were allowed to feel guilty or she would have to get Emmett to beat you up for her. She doesn't blame you."

"But do you?"

"No. But good luck. She is in one of her…moods."

"I HEARD THAT EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! DO NOT MOCK ME!"Bella shouted from the kitchen. It had been six months and one week since that awful day. Bella's 18th birthday. The day would haunt me forever. I was the reason that my family had been torn apart, that Edward tried to get himself murdered, Bella had turned into an adrenaline junkie just to hear Edward's voice warning her not too and the rest of the family had been so angry and devastated that we couldn't even be in the same room as each other for longer than an hour. Alice and Emmett had been the most upset, they had argued to stay behind in Forks to be with their sister and best friend. Esme and Carlisle did not agree with leaving but went because they didn't want to hurt the family any more. Rosalie and I had agreed with Edward when he told us what was happening, but with different reasons. I did not want to be around her because she would be scared of me, scared that I would hurt her. Rosalie just wanted to get away from her, stop the human from giving up her life, as she quoted. I had curled up in a ball in our new house, from the guilt and emotions from the rest of the house, Alice and Emmett didn't smile, shop, prank everyone or even talk. Rose spent the days in the garage, Carlisle took up even more work than usual and was barely home and Esme shut herself up in her room. She had lost two more children; Edward had just disappeared, only contacting us once a month if we were lucky. When Alice had the vision of Bella jumping off a cliff I thought that would be the end of the Cullens, or most of them at least. However, Bella kicked ass at the Volturi castle, pretending to be nervous, or at least that's what she told Carlisle when he asked her what happened. She then demonstrated how she did it, explaining that she had experience in fooling vampires in the past six months, and then did not explain anymore, no matter who asked; even Edward couldn't get it out of her.

The rest of the family was going hunting, and as I had hunted yesterday Edward had asked me to babysit Bella. Not that she needed babysitting. As if she had read my mind she came up behind Edward and scowled at him.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Edward. Who on earth gets babysit at 18? The word implies it for _**babies**_?" I was actually scared of her right then. She looked like she would eat me if I said anything to annoy her. The rest of the family had come up behind her and were laughing at Edward's expression. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a very large, very fast train.

"He is so whipped." Emmett whispered and I chuckled. They were just happy to be back in Forks with Bella and be together as a family again, though they were surprised at how Bella wouldn't let anyone else stand up for her. Alice had said that she went through a lot in the six months that we were gone, and she had learnt not to show her weaknesses and to stand up for herself and all that other stuff a good soldier would have learnt straight up in the Civil War. I approved, but Emmett complained that he couldn't call her a weak little human any more. She had gotten stronger too, when she hit Emmett on his head when he teased her he didn't react, but told everyone once she had gone to sleep that it actually hurt and he was worried that his little sister had gone through something so bad that it had forced her to grow man muscles. We smiled at that but it did make us try and trick more information out of Bella more after that.

"Sorry love. I'd prefer that you were protected anyway, with Victoria and Laurent still out and about. Please?" He tried to dazzle her but she waved it off and smirked. She really had changed.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked. "But ok. Just let me grab some stuff before we leave ok? Only this once though, I know where you live." At this Emmett could no longer hold in his laughter. Once he had started he set the rest of us off. Even Edward chuckled, and then a pained expression crossed his face. I didn't need his gift to know what he was thinking. What had happened to Bella that caused her to change so much?

The others had just left and Bella was putting her stuff up in Edward's room. Now that I was all alone with Bella I could smell her delicious scent clearer, hear her heart pumping that thick warm bloo- NO. Do not think like that. Bella is your sister and you promised Edward, her and your family that you wouldn't hurt her. And you promised yourself, don't forget.

Around ten o'clock I went upstairs to check on Bella. I went slower as I reached the room she was staying in. Edward's room. I took in a deep breath, ignoring the burn and was about to open the door when it opened for me. I was a bit freaked out until I noticed Bella was standing there in the doorway.

"Couldn't possibly be any louder? I heard you on the first stair. And I didn't know that a vampire could have that much patience to go that slow. Even _I_ could go faster than that, and that's saying something!" She grinned. Her emotions were all over the place, nervousness, which I was about to hit myself for, of course she would be scared of me; a large amount of reassurance and trust, like she was trying to tell me that she trusted me, which I doubted and humor. I grinned back, glad for a lighter subject.

"I was going to tell you that you might have to go to bed now if you want Edward not to kill me for not letting you get enough sleep. He threatened me." Her amusement was growing, and then it was gone all together. Her heart started to pound really fast and her fear and panic made me feel like running and screaming all over the house until it was safe again.

"Woah. Calm down Bella. You're gonna make me restart my heart if you keep feeling like that! What's wrong? Anything I can help you with?" I sent out calming waves, feeling extremely guilty. Of course she would be scared. She's going to be sleeping in a house alone with a vampire who tried to kill her. That's what a normal human's response would be. I must have sent out some guilt as well, because she quickly backtracked, calming herself down a lot faster than I would have been able to do.

"No! No, Jasper, it's got nothing to do with you! I trust you more than I trust Charlie, do you realize that? Stop feeling so guilty! You're going to make me feel guilty and then the guilt will bounce off each other and then we'll end up doing something crazy! IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" She half smiled and then really did smile at me. She had to be lying.

"But I felt your fear when I jumped at you! I did scare you! I'm really sorry!" She sighed.

"Jasper. Even you would get a fright when something jumps at you from the corner of your eye. When Emmett gets back I will get him to randomly jump out at you and you see if you don't get a fright. Now repeat after me. It was not my fault. Say it. Please?" She used her puppy dog eyes. Only Alice could use those and get away with it, but there was something in Bella's eyes that told me that she would trust me with her life.

"It was not my fault." She grinned and took a couple steps forward.

"Hold Still." She reached me and waited for a few seconds, letting me get used to her scent, then hugged me. I could feel all her emotions now, brotherly love, trust and reassurance. Only Alice, my wife, and Esme, my mum had ever shown me this much love and trust before, and I was stunned. Slowly I put my arms around her.

"It's only hard if you make it hard. I love you Jasper. Don't forget that. You will always be my favorite brother. Just don't tell Emmett. Good night!" Speechless. That's what I was. I recovered the gift of speech and mobility when Bella had already gone to sleep. I tiptoed into her room and leant over her.

"Love you too, little sis."

I walked out of the room, and was almost there when Bella mumbled something about an invasion of purple cats and her and I teaming up to save the world from them.

It was a good feeling, to be loved in a non romantic/non parental way.

There was nothing I would not protect my little sister from now, nothing that could make me hurt her ever again.

At midnight, I was roughly awoken out of my feel-gooding, **(A/N It's a word in this story, ok?) **when I heard Bella scream. I ran upstairs into the room, ready to kill whatever was scaring my little sis, but there was nothing there. Bella was sitting upright in bed and was shaking and crying and hiccupping. I walked over to her and gathered her in my arms, calming her and hugging her. She clung to me as she calmed down.

"B-bad d-dream. S-s-sorry. " She took a couple of deep calming breaths and relaxed her hold on me.

"That's ok. It was just a dream, not real life. Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head and let go of me completely.

"I might have more later on. So, sorry in advance. Thanks Jasper."She said the last part in a whisper and then lay back down to go to sleep. I kissed her hair and then went back to reading my book.

She screamed a couple more times that night, and each time she did I would go up and comfort her. It felt really good to be able to do that to someone who needed it, especially since both of us knew that I couldn't hurt her.

At around 2 o'clock, Bella screamed once again. This was the fifth time, so I walked up slowly, because the last time I ran she got a fright when I just appeared out of nowhere. As I reached Bella's room, I smelt something odd. It was a familiar scent, just not familiar enough for me not to worry. Who was in Bella's room? My soldier senses were tingling, that told me to be careful and get Bella out of there as soon as possible. As I opened the door I was hit on the head really hard and the last thing I heard was "No! Leave him alone!" and another body falling to the ground next to me.

**A/N I know vampires can't be knocked out, but bear with me, ok? LOL this was so much fun to write,** **especially the bonding scene. There is only one good Bella/Jasper bonding scene and that is written by Eclipse-Vamp. Check it out, it's AWESOME! My favorite fanfic ever. Yes, I know I haven't updated Shift in AGES, but I'm working on it! Run out of inspiration. All I have gotten up to is that she wakes up in Edward's room. Sorry for the spoiler. Lol. Adios Peeps!**

**REVIEW! (please :D)**


End file.
